


Ethiopia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [55]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 1





	Ethiopia

**Addis Ababa**

It was well past midnight and Ronnie still felt buzzed from her coffee that afternoon at Tomoca coffee shop. She was amazed by the amount of dancing she had witnessed around the capital. Everyone, regardless of age seemed to take any opportunity to dance and seemed to have the ability to turn any environment into a dance floor!

She felt her stomach rumble and decided to find something to eat before returning to her hotel. Ronnie continued down the street and found an open cafe, selling the local favourite injera. Ronnie had been an immediate fan of the pancake piled high with a variety of meats, vegetables and hot salsa.

“Good madam!” The night concierge called out to her as she re-entered the Hilton hotel, she had been seriously impressed at the level of hospitality she received, everyone was so polite and welcoming.

**Text: Hey, how is your trip? I miss you… is that ok for me to say? X**

Ronnie read the text from her, whatever she was and felt it deep inside. She climbed the stairs, trying to burn off some more energy. She planned out a response in her head, she could talk about her trip although that was awkward, as they were meant to have travelled together. She missed Carrie, yes they were ‘Ronnie and Carrie’ and it made her a little bit sick to think of all the rhymes she had endured over the years from both Roland and Ray but Carrie knew her and accepted her.

As she entered her room, she crossed to one of the armchairs in the window and looked at her phone, willing the words to come.

**Text: It’s amazing, I wish you were here, the art at Makush gallery was right up your street. Miss you too.**


End file.
